shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Teleanor
Teleanor is the femslash ship between Eleanor and Tahani from The Good Place fandom. Canon AFTERLIFE Eleanor and Tahani are formally introduced by Michael as they are neighbours in the afterlife. Eleanor's already envious of Tahani, who lives in a huge castle next to Eleanor's house. Mostly Tahani's demeanour brings out Eleanor's insecurity, as Eleanor soon starts complaining to Chidi, her designated soulmate, about Tahani being demeaning and self-aggrandising, while humorously also describing her with adjectives suggesting she's attracted to Tahani. Eleanor's selfish antics elicit supernatural doomsday events and when Eleanor receives a note saying someone knows she's not supposed to be in The Good Place''Flying'' (102), Eleanor immediately thinks it's Tahani. Tahani brings Eleanor a housewarming gift, that ends up representing their relationship and whenever Eleanor disparages Tahani to Chidi, it wilts, at one point even sets furiously ablaze. Chidi encourages Eleanor to try and get along with Tahani and joins her in comforting activities around the community. Eleanor finally finds empathy with Tahani when Tahani confides in Eleanor that her relationship with Jianyu is pretty non-existent and they tentatively become friendly.Tahani Al-Jamil (103) Not long after Eleanor learns "Jianyu" is really Jason Mendoza, and, although she feels bad for Tahani, persuades him to keep his identity secret so she doesn't get caught herself.Jason Mendoza (104) After Eleanor confesses that she's not supposed to be in The Good Place, Tahani is livid that Eleanor lied and was the problem all along. Michael interviews people who interacted most with Eleanor and Tahani actually says that she thinks Eleanor should go to the Bad Place as it's the way it's supposed to be. Afterwards, Tahani isn't convinced that it's really right that Eleanor is leaving and she comes to Eleanor's house to say goodbye to her, as they are friends.Most Improved Player (108) To help Eleanor not be taken by the Bad Place Crew, Tahani offers to host them in her castle to hopefully improve their chances at convincing them not to take Eleanor with them and it works in the end....Someone Like Me As A Member (109) FRIENDSHIP After Eleanor confesses her feelings for Chidi and Tahani simultaneously tells him that he loves Tahani, the ladies talk about it and Eleanor insists that their relationship isn't going to suffer from it because their relationship means a lot to her. For the first time, they casually spend a lot of time together bonding and getting to know each other as real friends. Eleanor apologises to Tahani for not telling her who Jason really is and Tahani accepts and forgives Eleanor. Tahani also suggests that Eleanor and Jason might be soulmates and Eleanor considers it. Janet pops in that second and invites them to the wedding of Janet and Jason. As they witness the "ceremony", Tahani and Eleanor bond over how forked this situation is and have a lot of fun. They both walk back their claims to Chidi's affections, explaining their emotional rollercoasters.Chidi's Choice (110) Tahani gets the idea of how Eleanor may stay in The Good Place: they can up her score by her doing good things. Tahani assembles a focus group at her mansion to help Eleanor identify the issues. She also throws a party for Eleanor to elevate her standing with the community and Tahani gives a speech praising Eleanor to that end.What's My Motivation (111) Fanon Along with Cheleanor, this is the biggest ship in the fandom and the biggest femslash ship on the show. With all the reboots and erased memories, there are multiple chances that new relationships can be forged from the clear connection the foursome have through each iteration. Fandom FAN FICTION :Eleanor/Tahani on FanFiction.Net AO3 : TUMBLR : : Trivia *It's been confirmed canon that Eleanor is bisexual, increasing the possibility of Teleanor happening.The Good Place star confirms Eleanor is bisexual: "It's just who she is" (October 2018) Photos Eleanor and Tahani.jpg teleanorart.png Videos Eleanor & Tahani -- True Love Notes and references